Switching Bodies
by SmuttySentai
Summary: A monster switches Luka and Doc's bodies. Unaccustomed to the different equipment, they end up in very awkward and adult situations. CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT INCLUDING SOME FETISH STUFF
1. Chapter 1: Luka x Fangirls

**This takes place during Gokaiger episode 27: A more than usual Gokai change, in which a monster switches Luka's and Doc's bodies.**

**It starts in the scene where Luka in Doc's body rescues a pair of schoolgirls from a guy who's hitting on them, but in this version, Doc decided not to come with her and is back on the Gokai galleon.**

Luka was certainly enjoying her time in Doc's body. As the two schoolgirls she had endeared herself to excitedly received "his" autograph and took pictures with "him", she had to wonder why Doc didn't make appropriate use of his good looks.

He was honestly really attractive and all she needed to do was change his hair and his clothes to attract the ladies. With a pair of skinny jeans showing off his sexy legs and a stylish hooded vest, Doc could even give Joe a run for his money.

She realized she was daydreaming a bit when she noticed the two girls were whispering to each other. "Huh? What are you two whispering about?"

One of the girls giggled as the other blushed. "Yumi here wants to ask you something." The embarrassed girl, apparently named Yumi, was suddenly pushed forward by the other girl.

Yumi stammered a bit before starting her question. "Well we were wondering…sense you're an alien." She looked really nervous. "Do aliens have, you know…"

The other girl rolled her eyes and interrupted. "Yumi and I can see that bulge in your pants and we wanna know what your cock looks like!"

Luka was stunned. She looked down to realize they were right. There was a big bulge in "his" skinny jeans. The feeling was so alien to her, pardon the pun, that she just assumed that was a normal feeling for a guy and didn't know to cover it up. The girls must have been Doc's type, so his body got excited by their short skirts and touching "him".

The pushy girl snapped her fingers. "Hey, Don, are you listening? Answer our question!"

Luka stuttered. "Do I have a-" She honestly wasn't sure what Doc had in his pants. When she had changed earlier, she did buy a new sexy pair of tight boxer briefs, but she avoided looking down while putting them on. She knew they all looked alike as far as she could tell, but they were all aliens from different planets. For all she knew, Doc had something really weird between his legs.

Mistaking "Don"s reluctance to answer for not wanting to show them. The pushy girl, Miyo, decided to give the pirate a reason to show them. Without a warning, she pulled down Yumi's pink flower-patterned panties and then lifted her plaid skirt up, displaying her shaved and slightly wet pussy to the surprised pirate.

"If you show us your alien dick, you can put it in here!" Miyo was speaking without Yumi's consent, and Yumi freaked out, turning red and trying to pull her skirt back down. Unfortunately, she pulled too hard, and it tore, dropping done to her feet.

Feeling bad for the exposed girl, Luka quickly unzipped "his" own pants and took them off, holding them out to Yumi. "Here, I don't know if they'll fit but you must be embarrassed."

For some reason, Yumi wasn't taking them. Instead, she just stared at "Doc". Luka was confused. "What?"

Then Luka looked down and realized what Yumi was staring for. Again, not really understanding the feelings of a guys body, Luka had failed to notice that "his" penis had escaped the tight boxer briefs when it got hard. Now not waering any pants to cover them, "Doc"'s hard member was totally visible and stciking out right at the schoolgirls.

Though Yumi was stunned in silence, Miyo was the exact opposite. She was almost cheering with excitement. "Wow! I knew an alien would have a really big dick!" She pushed Yumi forward, the half naked girl stumbling before Luka caught her. Unfortunately that meant "his" dick ended up touching the girls bare stomach. Luka shuddered. The very sensation of the sensitive tip of Doc's penis against the girls skin was almost like an orgasm. She had to feel that sensation again.

Luka wrapped her left hand around the shaft of the cock and began to rub it around Yumi's belly. Accidentally, she left a trail of sticky precum wherever it touched. Almost unconsciously she moved from simply rubbing it around to jacking it off, thrusting her lips like she was having sex with the air. Though Doc would normally last longer when he masturbated, Luka was so unexperienced with the feeling that she lost control after only ten seconds, shooting a big splash of white cum all over the girls shirt and stomach.

Extremely surprised and embarrassed, Luka rushed to take off "his" shirt and used it to wipe the spunk off of Yumi. Both girls could do nothing but stare as the pirate, as his sexy abs were now on display and his dick was still hard and dripping extra cum.

Unable to take it any more, Miyo unbuttoned her shirt and rushed over to the sticky pair. Revealing she wasn't wearing a bra that day, the girl bent down and started tittyfucking the pirate's swollen dick. "I bet this feels better than Yumi's stomach, huh?" The feeling was too much for Luka to even speak and she slid to her knees as her legs couldn't stand the pleasure. It was only a minute before "he" lost control again and shot a second load of salty spunk into the excited girls mouth and breasts.

She licked it all up as quickly as possible and then stood up over "Doc". Now lying down, he could see that she wasn't wearing anything under her skirt and her hairless slit was soaking wet. Juices dripped all over "Doc's" new boxer briefs as she lowered herself onto his shaft.

A minute later, Luka was in boy heaven as Miyo bounced up and down on his rod, "his balls smacking against her butt with every bounce. Meanwhile, Yumi was licking his balls while lying in front of him on her stomach. She was fingering herself really hard and was now totally naked because of how sticky her shirt got.

Luka never realized how pleasureable having a penis could be. She always imagined it must be a pain since you cant stick your fingers inside to masturbate, but just touching the cock head against anything could almost make Doc's body orgasm and she was loving every second of it. Even after shooting two really big loads of cum, she could feel another on the way.

"Doc" finally spoke up. "Miyo, I'm gonna cum again! Inside you!" Miyo agreed. "Me too!" Even Yumi was close to having her first orgasm just from touching her clit. Yumi was the first to cum, moaning like crazy as a big splash of pussy juice came out of her, making it almost look like she had peed herself. Right after, "Doc and Miyo came simeltaneosly, Luka's dick letting out the biggest shot of cum inside the girls pussy and then getting drenched in her love juice.

As the three lied down together afterward, Luka couldn't help but wonder how Doc was using her body. "He better not do anything weird with it…"


	2. Chapter 2: Doc x Joe

**WARNING: This chapter contains a little bit of pee fetish and sort of nonconsensual sex.**

Incredibly nervous about being in Luka's body, Doc elected to stay behind on the galleon even though Luka might do something with his body. She had threatened him if he did anything with her body, and he was afraid he'd cause harm if he hung around outside.

While Luka was the type to completely reimagine Doc's look, Doc was afraid to even move his hands in fear he'd accidentally touch a body part he shouldn't. He had just intending on sitting still until the monster responsible for the switch could be located.

Then he realized he had to pee.

Too nervous to enter the private bathroom Luka and Ahim shared, Doc found himself standing at the larger mens' bathroom. Standing at his green urinal (they were color coded for each of the three original guys and Gai complained they didn't have a silver one), he realized Luka's leggings meant he'd have to get naked completely from the waist down in order to pee. Checking to make sure no one was around, he quickly dropped the garments and moved closer to the urinal.

Instinctly, he moved his hand to where his penis would normally be, but realized he was wrapping his hand around nothing. Cautiously, he moved his fingers to Luka's vulva, gasping a bit as he realized it felt good to rub the lips. Not entirely sure how it would work, he pulled the lips apart a bit and thrust his hips forward to get as close to the urinal as he could.

It didn't work. Once he let the pee out, it went straight down. The steady stream of warm yellow liquid covered his legs and the panties and shorts and leggings bunched at his feet. "Luka's gonna kill me for ruining her clothes!" He hurried to step out of them and away from the puddle. Unfortunately, he had waited so long before trying to pee that he was going too hard to stop. He just couldn't stop peeing.

Realizing what a mess he was making, he rushed over to the only toilet stall in the room, not even bothering to close the door as he sat on the edge of the toilet. He slid himself further back as he realized he was still splashing pee on the edge of the bowl and the floor underneath. All the while, his fingers were spread over Luka's urethra, hoping to slow the stream. Unfortunately, his inexperience with the boyd part left him rubbing her pussy and even her clit a little. Now with legs spread on either side of the toilet and pee still squirting out, Luka's body was really horny.

Almost unconsciously, Doc began to rub up and down on Luka's inner lips, ignoring the splash of pee against his fingers. Realizing how wet his hand was getting, he moved it up to the clit, gasping as he realized how amazing it felt to touch the tip. Within seconds, he had realized that stroking it with two fingers was almost like jacking off in his usual body, and he was arching his back and moaning in Luka's voice.

By now, Doc had completely forgotten about the chance there were others who could hear him, and the next time he opened his eyes, he found Joe standing there, staring at him. Joe's eyes were wider than Doc had ever seen before. Even more unusual was the clear bulge in Gokai Blue's ripped jeans.

Joe looked at the soaked pile of clothes by the urinal then the trail of pee leading from there to Luka's still pissing pussy. "Idiot. What are you doing with Luka's body?" Joe started walking toward the open stall scaring the crap out of Doc. "I had to pee, and I wasn't sure how it worked." That explained all of the pee, but he was still obviously masturbating with Luka's body.

Joe entered the stall and closed the door. "Luka said you'd have to pay if you did anything with her body right?" Doc worriedly nodded, his fingers still stuck to the throbbing clit, too afraid to move them.

Joe began to unbuckle his pants. "Well I wont tell her if you let me do what I want." Doc's eyes were wide with shock as Joe's jeans dropped to his ankles, followed by a sexy pair of blue and black striped boxer briefs. The blue hero's cock was pointing directly at Luka's face, the head purple and swollen and a drip of precum already leaking out. "Suck on it. he said.

Doc moved his head forward slowly, opening Luka's mouth just wide enough to take in the tip. The taste was really strange, and the sticky stuff coming out was too salty. Joe was tired of waiting though and pushed all eight inches into Doc's mouth, almost choking him before he got the hang of it. "Your not very good at this" he complained.

Angry at Joe's insult, Doc began to bob his head back and forth, going from just the tip against his lips to Joe's balls rubbing against Luka's chin. By now, the entire shaft was soaked in the salty precum and Doc could tell from experience this meant he was gonna cum soon. Joe gripped Luka's head. "Swallow all of it or you'll get my cum on Luka's shirt."

Unfortunately, Doc wasn't ready for the massive load that shot out into his mouth. He coughed as most of it leaked down his chain and stained Luka's collar. Joe groaned as he pulled his still hard dick out of Luka's mouth, the tip smearing extra cum against her lips and cheeks. "Guess you'll have to wash that then." He reached down and grabbed the bottom of the shirt, pulling it up over Doc's head. The two discovered she had neglected to wear a bra that day as her tits bounced in the open air. Joe threw the shirt over the wall of the stall, leaving Luka's body naked except for her boots.

Joe started to play with the boobs, pinching one of the nipples while he put his other hand between Luka's legs. He stuck two of his fingers inside her warm pussy, finegrfucking Doc hard and fast. Doc began to moan again as he felt Luka's orgasm coming. "Stop it Joe san, or I'll cum."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Idiot, how do you even know what that feels like?" He gripped Luka's legs, lifting them over his shoulders as he positioned his cock at her entrance. "Besides, you don't get to cum before I shoot another load." Before Doc could complain, Joe had thrust his entire meat into Luka's pussy. His shaft was still wet with his own sticky cum and Luka's juices and leftover pee so it slid in really easy.

He began to pump in and out really fast and Doc was unable to do anything but moan and pant as he experienced the new sensation of being fucked by a guy. Doc had never even put his dick inside a girl, never mind felt one inside him. Luckily, Luka was really experienced, so he didn't have to go through the pain of having her cherry popped.

Noticing the bottom of his shirt was getting wet from the sticky thrusts, Joe lifted his shirt up, holding it in place just under a neck. Now Doc had the amazing view of Joe's amazing abs and pecs under his open jacket. If he were a girl, he'd be in heaven. He basically already was though as he wouldn't be able to hold off Luka's climax any longer. He reached back and held the back of the toilet for support as his entire body shook with passion. Unlike his normal orgasms, which lasted only a couple of seconds as cum shot out of his dick, Luka's sent waves of heat through her entire body. Juices erupted from her pussy as he was couldn't focus on anything but the hot pleasure. He finally collapsed back against the toilet and Joe finished pumping into him.

To his surprise, Joe suddenly pulled his cock out and held it over Luka's body, jacking it off a few times before firing sticky ropes of jizz on Luka's breasts, stomach and pussy. Joe panted a few times after he came. Doc was confused. "I thought you were gonna cum inside."

Joe rolled his eyes as he pulled his pants back up. "Idiot. Luka would kill me if I got her pregnant." Joe unlocked the stall door and left, leaving Doc naked and covered in cum and pee. He stood up carefully, wincing as he heard the splash of pee on Luka's probably expensive boots. "Luka's gonna kill me. She'd never do something like this with my body!"


End file.
